Gone
by TheInflictedFinger
Summary: ZabuzaKakashi, kakazabu yaoi. SasuNaru hints. What if Zabuza hadn't died with Haku that day on the bridge? Halfway done with editing and slight rewrite!
1. Awakening

Chapter 1

Awakening

_**Warning!-This fic has yaoi male/male pairings.Also, there may be self mutilation or attempted suicide in later chapters.**_

Thoughts: -Blahblah-

Aloud:"blahblah"

Shouting:"_blahblah"_

Right..er...you get it.

Zabuza attempted to get up, but only succeeded in twitching his fingers. He winced in pain and blinked as Kakashi entered his sight range.

"Kakashi..."He rasped.

The scarecrow pulled his forehead protector down over his Sharigan and met Zabuza's gaze with his one eye.

"C-can...you do me a favor? Can you take me to him? I want to see his face."

Kakashi's face relaxed, his one visible eye radiating sadness. He knelt and carefully removed the weapons from Zabuza's torn back. He pulled Zabuza against his chest and lifted him, carrying him to Haku before gently lowering him so he lay beside his former student.

"Haku..."Zabuza murmured, tears mingling with the dried blood spattered across his cheeks. He reached out and cupped the boys cheek in his palm, his vision slowly darkening."I love you.."

A single snowflake drifted down to land on Haku's eyelid. It melted on the still warm flesh and ran down the side of his face in a mocking imitation of tears.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zabuza's eyes flickered open and he stared at the ceiling in confusion.-Where am I? This isn't hell...or heaven.-He turned his head to stare at the pallet next to his where Sasuke lay.-I'm alive.-He realized in dawning horror. Sitting up quickly, he ignored the telltale stinging of his back and ribs.

The woman tending to Sasuke looked up, hearing the movement, and gasped before narrowing her eyes into a glare."You're awake."She said in a monotone voice, continuing to wring out the wet cloth before laying it across Sasuke's forehead.

"Where am I, and who are you?"Zabuza questioned in a low growl.

The woman frowned sternly at him and sat back on her heels."I'm the daughter of the man you were hired to kill. My name is Tsunami."

The Demon winced and looked away towards the door."Why was I brought here and why am I still alive?"

"Sheesh,"Tsunami muttered,"You're like a little kid. Stop asking me, figure it out for yourself. After the battle Gato's men killed themselves. The idiots walked right off the bridge. You killed Gato."She smiled a little at that and lowered her head, picking a clean shirt from the basket near the door and beginning to fold it. He recognized it as his own."Kakashi carried you back here..we haven't buried that boy of yours yet...Kakashi said you would probably want to be there to see him laid to rest."

Zabuza looked away to stare at the floor."Tell him...thank you.."

She snorted,"Tell him yourself. Oh.."she looked down at the black shirt."This is yours, I patched it up."Tossing it to him, she stood and balanced the basket on her hip."You should probably get some rest. If you get hungry, there's food in the kitchen.."

"Thank you."He muttered.

The woman paused in he doorway to show she had heard him, then continued on, the door sliding shut behind her.

Zabuza raised his fist to pound it into the floor, then thought better of it and quickly stood. He gasped as multi-colored dots filled his vision like exploding stars. Stumbling slightly, he staggered forward to brace his weight against the wall.

"Where are you going?"A weak voice questioned.

Zabuza glanced toward Sasuke."Nowhere, you're dreaming. Close your eyes and go back to sleep."

Sasuke smirked,"I'm not stupid, though it might work on the dobe."Sasuke blinked as if realizing something and glanced around.

Snickering the Demon eyed him,"Your boyfriend isn't in here."

The dark-haired boy flushed and turned over, his back to Zabuza. Shortly after, the rise and fall of his back indicated he was asleep again.

Sighing, Zabuza bent over stiffly to grab his shirt from the floor before slipping it on. They had left his black pants on him, probably afraid he'd wake up and slit their throats if they dare try and remove them.

The door slid open and Kakashi entered with Sakura. The pink haired girl quickly knelt next to Sasuke and brushed the hair from his face.

Kakashi took a step back when he saw Zabuza's bed empty and turned to where the Demon was standing. Zabuza crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, staring at the scarecrow.

"You're awake."Kakashi said simply.

"..."

Sighing, the scarecrow scratched the back of his head and turned to where Sakura was watching.

The girl opened her mouth as if to say something, then glanced at Zabuza and shut it again. Shifting uncomfortably, she turned her back on them in favor of caring for the injured Seasick.

Zabuza frowned, pushing off the wall."Are you going to let me leave?"

Kakashi continued rubbing the back of his head as he glanced at him,''You have to come with us to Hidden Leaf Village...your fate will be decided by our Hokage.."

"I don't give a fuck about your Hokage! I'm not going to kill anyone else. It's not like I have the strength anyways-"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes,"it wasn't an offer, I was informing you of your future destination. If you try and leave you won't get far.."His voice softened."We haven't buried Haku yet..we should do that today."

"I don't want you bastards touching him...I'll do it myself."Zabuza growled, pushing past the prone Leaf ninja to exit the now-tense room.

Naruto sat at the table, slurping up ramen noodles. He stared at Zabuza. Zabuza stared in turn at Naruto, slowly clenching his fist. Naruto's eyes widened and he dove under the table."You little brat!" Zabuza snarled, dashing around the table and leaning down to grab at the blond haired ninja.

"Zabuza, stop it!"Kakashi commanded sharply.

"Don't try to stop me, I have no problem in killing all of you!"He snarled in Kakashi's direction, still groping underneath the table for Naruto. The blond straightened and hid behind Kakashi.

Zabuza started around the table again but his side hit the corner of the table. He gasped and fell to his knees, raising his head to find Kakashi and Naruto glaring at him. Tazuna sat quietly on a chair in the corner of the room with Inari on his lap.

Tsunami dashed from the kitchen into the room and sighed at Zabuza in exasperation."I told you to rest."

"Fuck...Why won't you all just die."He snarled tiredly and leaned against the leg of the table, holding his aching side.

Sakura squealed excitedly,"Sasuke's awake!"

o0o0o0o0o

NOTE:Chapter was edited and slightly rewritten!

Ack...my first chapter to my Zabuza/Kakashi story.This pairing seemed so... They're meant to be!At least in my mind..both bishounen, fiesty...AHEM!.And..yeah.I love Zabuza, and Kakashi just seemed like someone that would go well with him..and then damnit they up and killed him;-;WHY DID THEY KILL ZabUZA!...Well..I think I know why but all the same.

There's absolutely no Kakashi/Zabuza fanfiction..anywhere.I've used almost all the search engines I could find and there was absolutely nothing.A couple yaoi doujinshi scans on them, maybe a few fanart drawings.But no one had the nerve to do a fanfic on them.-.-; So...I figured I had to; Even if it did suck, at least it's a start-.-

And anyone who is reading this and loves Naruto, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE try writing a fanfic on them;-;There is NO absolutely NO fanfiction on this pairing.And if you do..please tell me.I want to read it, no matter how 'stupid' you think it may be.I MUST!.;-;Yeah..sorry..didn't mean that as a (Yeah this chapter was a little overdramatic and the story is probably completely unrealistic..I mean Zabuza's attitude and everything..I tried to make it gruff and ect..he did kill all those peopleBut I have to make him normal and kind..at least a little..How else am I going to get all the characters in the story to like him and Kakashi finally win him over! . )


	2. Confession

Chapter 2

Confession

_**Warning!!!!-This fic has yaoi male/male pairings.And (unfortunately) I can't post lemon chapters on here, so please quickly scan over summary things that are after the chapter to see if I put up any links.Also, there may be self mutilation or attempted suicide in later chapters.**_

Thoughts: -Blahblah-

Aloud:"blahblah"

Shouting:"_blahblah"_

Right..er...you get it.

Naruto's expression brightened and he quickly dashed past Sakura into the room where Sasuke was attempting to sit up.

Kakashi's visible eye curved in what Zabuza guessed was a smile.Team Seven's teacher then returned his gaze to The Demon.

"Zabuza, I won't have you terrorizing my students."Kakashi sighed and walked to stand in front of him.

Zabuza glared up at him(They're the same height, Zabuza's sitting remember?;),"don't expect me to be kind to any of you.I'm...grateful that you saved my life."His face contorted into a hungry sneer,"but it's not going to change my mind.That little brat drew blood...my blood.I have to return the favor, with or without your permission.So I'd appreciate it if you'd back off, scarecrow."

Tazuna stood, letting Inari slide off to his feet as well."Zabuza, I would have thought you'd change after you left Gato's services.You've done many horrible things, including trying to take my life.But Kakashi's giving you a second chance.How about you forget your pride and try acting grateful, like you say you are."

Inari hugged his grandfather's right leg and stuck out his tongue at Zabuza, glaring.

Clenching his fist, Zabuza willed himself to calm and slowly stood, biting back a wince."I could still kill you if that's what you want, old man.Mind your own business and go back to your corner."

Tazuna's eyes flashed but Kakashi held him back.

"We have Haku laid out in the other guestroom.He's been wrapped already, so all's we have to do is bury him."

"......I won't have you touching his body, scarecrow."Zabuza growled, turning away to hide his pained expression, but not before he saw a flash of hurt in Kakashi's eye.(his other one is hidden, remember? ;)

Kakashi silently berated himself for thinking Zabuza might act civil after saving his life.He silently went with Inari and Tazuna into the room where Naruto was clapping the wincing Sasuke on the back.Sakura screamed angrily at the Kitsune.

Zabuza glanced over his shoulder at the group in the room, most of them smiling while Naruto repeatedly asked Sasuke if he was ok.He hung his head so his eyes were shadowed.-Haku..now that you've left me I don't know what to do..I don't know how to react to all of this.I never got to tell you..that I...-He clenched his teeth and shook.

Tsunami silently eyed The Demon, then sighed and stepped forward to put a hand on his shoulder.Tensing, Zabuza turned his head further away.

Tazuna's daughter gave him a small sad smile before turning away,"The guestrooms upstairs, second door down.."

Raising his head, Zabuza smirked at his own weakness as Tsunami's footsteps receeded into the kitchen."I won't cry over this.There's no reason to cry..what's done is done."He whispered hoarsely, lips twitching.-I wont give in..I've never needed to rely on emotions.I don't need them.They'll probably kill me when I go with them to their village anyways..-

He wondered why that thought made him feel happy again, and strangely calm.Ascending the stairs, he glanced at the pictures hanging on the wall.All of Tazuna and his family...one held a picture of a man that had a striking fimiliarity to..

-That's why..I watched him die..It was one of my samurais that killed him.Do they know they were my men and not Gato's?...-He pushed the thoughts aside as he reached the top of the stairs.

The hallway was shadowed, all the light seemed to be huddled against the left side.He hesitated, then frowned and started forward.

He passed the first door and then stopped.He gripped the handle and tightly shut his eyes.For a moment the darkened hallway rang with silence, the 'Shooof' of the opening door broke it.

Haku lay on the bed, body completely wrapped in white cloth.He could tell the body was stiff from the way the legs were slightly above the bed.

The Demon strode to his former student's side and stared down at the clothed face, the indentations of Haku's face barely visibly through it.

With a sad smile, Zabuza brought his hand to Haku's face and cupped it, just like he had before."Haku..I love you."

The body did not reply.

Zabuza knelt beside the bed and stared at Haku's clothed face.

"I didn't tell you before because I thought you'd reject me.You've been by my side for so long..I think..since I saw you..I knew you would be my side until the day I died...or you died.."He gently stroked the white cloth covering the dead boy's face.

"Do you hate me now?Now that I've confessed..I didn't have time to before."He smiled."Now I have to let you go..you're probably happier now anyways.I just wish.....you would have taken me with you..to wherever you went..I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.."

A creak alerted him to the presence of someone in the still open doorway.Zabuza craned his head to glare over his shoulder.

Kakashi stood in the doorway, staring at him with a strange expression.

Zabuza opened his mouth, wanting to growl or shout at the jounin.Instead, his gaze softened and he turned away."What do you want?"

"I...I wanted to offer to help you bury him.But I see your busy..so.."The scarecrow said nothing more and left quickly.

Zabuza was left once more in the darkness, staring at the body of his former love.

I hated writing this part...Someone brought to my attention that I should've left Haku alive..so maybe there could be a pairing on them.Well...They would go EXTREMELY well together;; So..I did put some zabuza/hakuness in the story.It was hard trying to imagine what it would be like..and what Zabuza would say in this type of situation.

I highly doubt this scene would go anything CLOSE to what I wrote if it was the real Zabuza from Naruto.But I had to change his character..make him more emotional and ....sensitiveshudders

Yes..the pairing still will be Zabuza/Kakashi, just watch their love develope Trust me..the breaking point is coming soon!then...time for a bit of yaoi goodness. . Not explicit of course!waves away guards ;;

But thankyou very VERY much for all the reviews;-;actually almost cried when I saw itBecause...yeah..personally...I think I suck at writing fanfiction..and your probably snickering while reading this because you agree . It just gave me this warm fuzzy feeling...knowing that at least some ppl liked my story . I tried!Goshdarnit I tried!!deflates-.-;

(Notice how much Kakashi looks like Farfarello from Weiss Kruez? )

This link has scanlated yaoi doujinshis that you can downloadthe only one I really liked on that one though was 


	3. Realization

After a while The Demon stood and bent down from the waist, sliding his arms under the stiff legs and around the shoulders of Haku.

Zabuza walked out the door and down the hall in an almost numb state.It was strange, the finality of the walk to the end of the hallway.He knew this was the last time he would ever hold Haku.He knew after this, everything would change.

Naruto looked up from the table where he was sitting next to Sasuke and Sakura, eating.He choked on his food when he noticed Zabuza was carrying the body of Haku.Zabuza carefully kept his gaze forward and nudged the door open with his knee.

"Kakashi, what the fuck is he doing?!That's Haku's BODY-"Naruto shouted, but was cut off by his sensei's dull look.

"Let him be Naruto."Kakashi murmured.

"....Kakashi-sensei?"Sakura questioned hesitantly,"are you..Ok?"

"...hmm?"The scarecrow looked from the front door Zabuza had shut.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all traded glances.

The Demon gently lowered the body he cradled in the protective warmth of his arms.It clashed with the bitter lifeless cold shell that was now Haku.The bright heartlifting smile the boy had always given Zabuza was gone.

And he was ashamed to admit..but he was too afraid to cut away the wrappings around his former-partner's face.

Slowly, but with a determined grimace, Zabuza grabbed a wooden shovel that lay against the back wall of the house.Gripping it's handle tightly, he dug the wooden spade into the ground, and hefted a chunk of dirt away.Then another and another, till eventually there was a rectangular six foot deep hole.

Kneeling beside the wrapped figure, The Demon again stroked the side of Haku's face.Then he cringed and hung his head, drawing the stiff form against his chest.He turned and stood.

He gracefully leapt into the hole and pressed his back against the dirt walls of the prison that would soon hold his love's body forever.He hefted himself out of the hole and without a backward glance, stalked over to grab the fallen shovel and scoop dirt into the hole, covering the wrapped figure.

He hadn't regretted killing all his classmates.He hadn't looked back.That was one of the major events that gave birth to his nickname , The Demon.That's what I am, a Demon-

He had taken in Haku, had grown to love his student.Now Haku was gone, he couldn't look back, nothing would change it.He shouldn't regret it, but Zabuza knew that it would always haunt him.

Blinking out of his reverie, he stared down at the fresh mound of dirt that was Haku's grave."Goodbye"He murmured and stepped back.

Opening his mouth, he stuttered,"I..I won't forget you, Haku."He narrowed his eyes and spun, walking with tensed muscles back to the house.

Kakashi's Sharigan eye flashed from the darkness of the trees.He leapt with feline grace to the ground and straightened easily, glancing at Zabuza's retreating form.-He didn't sense me.He must have really..lo-..-

He couldn't finish the thought.

"What's wrong with me?"He growled, and started to follow The Demon, but paused at the sight of Haku's grave.

The Scarecrow's eyes softened and he bent from the waist to delicately sever a flower at the stem.He brought the pure white flower to his face and sniffed it."It has no smell..like snow, the color is that of snow too."He smiled conversationally at the disturbed mound of dirt.

Then the half-concealed face darkened and slowly Kakashi knelt.He placed the pale flower at the head of the grave and frowned.

"I know you and Zabuza were close...I can't take your place in his heart.But I hope there's an empty space in there..somewhere."-Even if its small-He mentally added with a small chuckle."He loved you Haku..I...love Zabuza.I'll watch him for you, Haku."(Note::-twitch- I didn't mean that the space in his heart was small, oh no..you will soon find out Kakashi was joking about how small Zabuza's heart was::)

He stood and reached up to push his headband down so it hung over his Sharigan.Then without any further hesitation, he turned on his heel and strolled back towards the house, a small smile gracing his face.

Zabuza stepped over the thresh hold and was greeted by the glares of Kakashi's three students.He glared at them.

"What, you little idiots?Do you just sit at the table all day?Don't you have training or something to do.....Besides, looks like that pink one needs to lose some weight."He snickered.

Sakura blushed red to the roots of her pink hair, almost making her look like some kind of deranged valentine with her heart-shaped face.

Sasuke snickered, but Naruto stood, pointing at Zabuza threaghteningly."You can't say that to Sakura-chan!You coldhearted bastard!"

"Shutup Naruto!I can handle my own fights!"But while saying this, Sakura glanced aside at Sasuke, who was calmly watching Naruto.

She huffed and stood, bumping Naruto aside and pointing her own finger at him,"YOU!..you.."

Raising an eyebrow, Zabuza brushed past her before she could even blink and slid into the guestroom where he had awoken earlier.

"Nice job.."Sasuke commented quietly.

"You really think so, Sasuke-kun?!"Sakura beamed.

Naruto frowned."Well I stuck up for you Sakura, will you go on me with a date NOW?"

Sakura growled a 'no'.Sasuke merely stared at Naruto, eyes narrowed as he searched the blonde's eyes for something.

"Feh, what are you staring at bastard?!"Naruto shouted, frustrated with Sakura's rejection.

"Nothing, dobe..."Sasuke smirked, leaning back in his chair as he stared at the loud blonde with softened dark eyes.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment, before the corners of his lips twitched into a small, secret smile.He quickly turned away to keep his teammates from seeing.

But Sasuke caught the smile just before Naruto turned away.

Kakashi entered the house through the upstairs window, not wanting his students to know he had left them.

He slowly made his way down the stairs and blinked at the silence in the house, he quickly turned the corner and gaped at what he saw..

Sasuke and Naruto sat side by side at the table, exactly where he had left them, but they held hands underneath the table.Pale and tan, black and blonde, tall and short.While Sakura sat opposite them, oblivious and babbling about Zabuza being an obnoxious bastard.Sasuke and Naruto were too caught up in their own moment to be really listening and a faint blush stained both their cheeks.

Ok...well..that's it for this chapter smile, twitch twitch

Yep, I know the Zabuza/Kakashiness is going..REALLY slowly . And I spent a whole bunch of time with the whole burying Haku and all's team seven does really in this fic so far is sit at the table.;;But in the FIC'S time its only been about...five hours?swirly eyesshrugs

I focused on Sasuke and Naruto in this chapter..im going to have to change the summary to include sasunaru because I want it to come up on the search engine.

This is confusingsweatdrop I have no clue how Im going to get them together..actually..yes..yes I do.but it's going to have to be completely..uncharacteristictwitch Never-could-ever-happen-in-reality type thing

Hm.And I'll have to twist the Hokage's personality a little.

Yep...AHEM

And as to the reviewer who isulted Farfie!!!!Heck with yougnashes teeth In case you havent noticed, yes, Farfie may not have a 'perfect' body.But he is very..VERY sexay in his own way.drools Though I suspose you're too caught up in Kakashi to notice.lol.I understand, Im the same way with Farfie.Nothings hot if they can't be in some way compared to Farfarello.I compared Farfarello's attitude and personality with Zabuza's and that's how I fell in love with ZabuzaAnd I just had to compare the silver hair, scarred left eye on both, and that they're both bishounen, sexay, and very good to write stories on

Oh, and I just turned fourteen in August, I've started High school so that's why I haven't been uploading lately.Sorry about that.Thooouuughh..On the good side tomorrow Im going to create an account on Deviantart to put up all of my drawings.(not putting up the drawings tomorrow though, I'd have to go to my grandparents for that since ours is dead..twitch)I have a few drawings of Zabuza/Kakashi.Then a few of Naruto, a few of Sasuke, none of Sakura(Snicker), about four or five of the Kyubi(Thankyou for correcting my spelling error on thatsmiles), umm..a couple mini doujinshis on a chibi naruto..One of a grown up Naruto and Sasuke ..But I never did finish that...Cause I hated ittwitch and then Im working on drawing Farfarello.

AND YES!I HAVE DRAWN ZABUZA HAKU AND KAKASHI!Not having....$ex.Or kissing, or anything.I just drew them all beside eachother during class and it says GONE at the top(The drawings goes with this story) then has KAKASHIxZABUZAxHAKU on the side.And I feel pretty confident that it doesnt COMPLETELY Suck.twitches Yeah..long author thingy.That's all.Please review!


	4. Closer

Dark eyes met the plain brown of the ceiling.The Demon's eyebrows shifted towards eachother as he frowned in confusion.Then his face relaxed and his eyes dulled further from the sleep glazed state they had been before.

"Good morning."A soft voice greeted him from above.

Zabuza shifted and propped himself up on one elbow, eyeing Kakashi who had been sitting with his back to the wall behind him.

"What do you want scarecrow?"

The sensei's visible eye curved in a smile and then dissappeared as he tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling,"Nothing."-Just you..-

Frowning, Zabuza sat up and narrowed his eyes,"Were you watching me sleep?"

Kakashi's head came forward and he levelled his one-eyed gaze at Zabuza.In silence they stared at eachother.

"W-well?!"Zabuza snapped finally, amazed to find himself growing uncomfortable.

"Yes."Zabuza's eyes widened."To make sure you didn't try to escape,"Kakashi continued , turning away to cover up his lie.

"Fuck you scarecrow.If I catch you watching me again your head will be handed to you."

Kakashi stood and replied simply,"We're leaving today.For Konoha."

Staring at the silver-haired man's back as he left the room, Zabuza bit his bottom lip till it bled.-So..this is how I'll die.I'm going to be judged by their Hokage.What a load of bullshit..-

"Kakashi-sensei...do we have to leave today?"Naruto's tone was pleading.

"Yes.We've stayed here long enough, the Hokage will get worried and send people after us if we don't return."Kakashi ruffled the blonde's hair."Don't worry, you'll see Inari again."

Naruto sniffled, then stopped with a slight blush as Sasuke's hand brushed his in comfort.

"Sasuke-kuuuunnn...will you walk with me on the way back?"Sakura pleaded, her emerald eyes wide.

Naruto instantly turned to her to tell her that HE would gladly walk with her but Sasuke's posessesive glare in his direction stopped him.

"Hn..It's just walking Sakura.Besides, Im walking with Naruto."

Sakura blinked uncomprehendingly and glared at Naruto, jabbing him in the chest with her finger accusingly."What's so great about him?!He's so noisy and annoying!Gr!I hate you Naruto!"

The Kyubi holder blinked twice then pouted,"You don't mean that Sakura-chan!"

"Who cares if she means it..let's go pack Naruto."Sasuke growled.

Sakura's jealous glare was murderous, but Sasuke ignored her and led Naruto into the room where they slept.

Kakashi cleared his throat,"Maybe..you should find someone else Sakura.It seems he likes Naruto.."He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"..What do you mean?I guess Im glad they're friends now and everything..but now Sasuke's paying more attention to Naruto!!"She pouted.

Sweatdropping, Kakashi removed his hand from her shoulder and slapped his forehead.

As soon as they entered the room, Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall, shutting the door with his free hand.His lips moved slowly against Naruto's as he kissed him soundly.

The blonde moaned and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders.

"You're mine.."Sasuke growled and placed another kiss on Naruto's lips before diving down to run the tip of his tongue over the the boy's neck.He bit into the sun-kissed flesh and sucked.

"Ahh..Ah!"Naruto's jerked and tightened his hold.

"Hmph.."The deep voice in the darkness sounded amused.

Both Sasuke and Naruto jumped back, the latter reaching for his kunai.

"It's rude to fuck in front of someone.And I was in this room first so scat kiddies.."Zabuza snickered.

Naruto blushed scarlet and growled,"Zabuza, you jerk!This isn't even your house.Besides, you're a prisoner.Get lost!Pervert!"

Sasuke simply glared at the dark-haired man.

Zabuza snickered again and leans back against the wall in his corner,"let me enjoy my last day in peace you annoying brat."

Blinking, the Kyubi holder tilted his head."Your last day?"

"Your Hokage will have me killed.Its not surprising, I've killed hundreds."Zabuza murmured.

"I don't think you'll be killed."Both The Demon and The Demon Holder turned to stare at Sasuke.Even Sasuke himself seemed surprised he had spoken.He continued hesitantly,"You have killed hundreds...But none of them were from Konoha, besides that...I don't think a certain person will let you be killed."

Zabuza's eyes flickered and he narrowed them,"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling him out of the room once more.

Zabuza was left in the darkness.

"What was that about??"Naruto questioned, staring up at Sasuke.

"Kakashi."

"Eh?"Naruto glanced around.  
  
"No..Kakashi...likes Zabuza I think."Sasuke whispered.

"WHAAA?!What the fuck are you talking about?!"Naruto shouted in amazement.

Sasuke put his hand over the loud blonde's mouth (-.-;)"Exactly what I said.Don't go blabbing it to everyong.I'm not sure yet.But..just watch how he acts around Zabuza and you'll notice it."

"Duh Sasuke.It's because they hate eachother."

"Maybe.."Sasuke whispered, but didn't look at Naruto."But isn't it the same way with us?"

Naruto's mouth opened, then shut.He stared blankly at his boyfriend.He broke out into a wide grin."Maybe we could help them along."

"EH?!"

Yep -shifty eyes- not sure if I like where this story is going -twitch-.And I dont really know what Im going to do with them once I get them to Konoha.-twitches again, repeatedly-.But yeah..definitely Sasuke/Naruto nowo.o;;;

And back at Konoha Ill have Sakura either get together with Lee or Ino...(Please give me your opinion on that in a review-tears-)

Also Gaara must come into the story somewhere-shifty eyes- Though I don't know who to put him with yetHEY!That's awesome!!!!GAARA/ZABUZA!!!!!

Holy crap..definitely gonna write a story on that.Alternate Universe.With Zabuza and Gaara in school together.Yep.Definitely

Sorry ..I haven't updated my other Sasuke/Naruto story.Im not sure what Im going to do with that..might discontinue it or just delete it -sweatdrops and shakes head-

And I just got done watching the entire Berserk anime series.OMG!SLASH AND YAOI MANIA!So many many many hints of it in there and even one of the characters sleeping with another guy.-cheers-Tis awesome.Hated the ending though...TRULY hated the ending -twitches-

So I have to write an alternate universe story on Guts/Griffith ;;

Oh yeah..I cant do a Gaara/Zabuza pairing in this story though.-Sniffle-

So...yeah..dun hafta worry about that, its still gonna be a Kakashi/Zabuza.

REVIEW PLEASE!!;-;


	5. Fall

**Chapter ...**

**Fall**

**WARNING:**_heavy yaoi, zero to none heterosexual pairings so far.And..yaoi_

Zabuza trudged wearily behind the hyper blonde, stoic brunette, flirtatious strawberry-...haired..thing.., and the ever watchful silver haired Kakashi.

Occasionally the scarecrow would glance over his shoulder and make eye contact with him a moment before returning his gaze to their surroundings.

The Demon found it annoying, and he was loosing patience.

Naruto, however, was singing at the top of his lungs and hopping around everyone in circles now.

"Hn Dobe, don't you ever get tired?"Sasuke growled.

Sakura's eye twitched,"you heard Sasuke-kun!!Stop!"

The Uchiha glared at her a moment before he grabbed Naruto's shirt collar, pulling him back against him.Zabuza watched with a small amused smile as Naruto beat Sasuke's arms lightly with his fists while the brunette dragged him along.

Sakura watched, jealousy burning in her gaze before she hmphed and followed inches behind.

The wounds Zabuza recieved during the battle on the bridge were almost completely healed.His ribs were still sore, due to the fact he had broken a good number of them in the fight(And banged it against the corner of the tabletwitch).And right now it seemed to be catching up to him.Stumbling, Zabuza bit back a gasp of pain and paused, hands on his knees as he doubled over.

Kakashi chose this exact moment to look over his shoulder."Zabuza?"

"Fuck..."Zabuza spat.

Naruto twisted in Sasuke's arms and blinked at Zabuza,"are you tired already?"

"SHUTUP!"Naruto jumped and clung to Sasuke."I'm..."He sucked in another breath,"Not tired.My side.."He straightened and grabbed his side, gritting his teeth."Nevermind."

Kakashi closed his one visible eye and blurred.Zabuza's eyes widened as he found himself swept into Kakashi's arms, wedding style.

"_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!_"He screamed, clinging to Kakashi's shirt and shaking him.

The scarecrow smirked and took the lead again.Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura followed, bewildered.

Zabuza blushed, wondering why he wasn't still struggling.He felt calm, and somehow..safe...And there was another feeling he couldn't identity as he hid his face in Kakashi's chest out of humiliation, scowling.

Zabuza didn't know for how long they walked, or leaped through the tree branches.All's he could focus on was Kakashi's scent, Kakashi's warmth, and occassionally, Kakashi's face.

-What the fucking christ is going on?!Why...I don't like Kakashi this way!-He repeatedly told himself.He was horrified to find himself blushing as he breathed in the jounins scent again.-Shit..-

Zabuza's eyes fluttered open and he was greeted with Kakashi's stare.A flush started to spread across his cheeks.He jerked and struggled.

Kakashi dropped him and stepped back as Zabuza leapt to his feet and glared."We're home."

Paling, he glanced around and took in his surroundings.They must have been traveling all day, because the sun had almost set.They were on a dirt road leading to massive wooden gates.

The silver-haired man's student ran past them, Naruto whooping in elation and pounding on the gates.

A ninja came from the trees to the side of the gates."Kakashi?"

"Iruka."Kakashi smiled in greeting.

An orange blurr leapt on Iruka, tackling him to the ground."Iruka-sensei!!!"

Iruka laughed,"welcome back Naruto."

"Can we get ramen?!"the blonde questioned with large blurr tear-filled eyes.

Naruto's former teacher sweatdropped and got to his feet, brushing off his chunin uniform."Of course.Follow me."Iruka's finally noticed the form standing behind Kakashi and his deep chocolate brown eyes widened and he hesitated.

"Kakashi?"

"Its alright."Kakashi replied with a smile.

"You don't intend to let him walk freely through the village-?.."Iruka asked, looking horrified.

"Iruka..."the scarecrow cut him off,"It's fine."

Naruto tugged insistantly on Iruka's arm, wanting his ramen.Sasuke and Sakura stood waiting patiently at the side entrance, a small wooden door hidden by the trees on the side of the gates.

"Hmph...Don't worry.I won't kill everyone.Not yet anyways."Zabuza stated.Iruka's face turned an ashen grey as he stared at The Demon.Kakashi grabbed the chunin's arm and pulled him towards the door.

Iruka performed the seal quickly and the door creaked open slowly.Naruto instantly ran through the door followed closely by Sasuke, and the fuming Sakura.Iruka stood by Kakashi, glancing uncertaintly at Zabuza who was taking his sweet time.

"Hm...nice place you got here.."He said casually, striding through the doorway and eyeing Iruka when it slammed shut behind him.

"Well...I just need your report.I was going to tell you to wait till morning to see the Hokage...But then again I didn't know you would come back with him still alive.."He wrinkled his nose.

"It was an accident."Zabuza smirked.

Kakashi twitched,"The Hokage can still wait until morning.I'll see her first thing.Go take Naruto to get his ramen."He smiled.

Iruka returned the smile, gaze lingering on Kakashi before he turned and jogged away, shouting at Naruto to not run in the streets.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed,-Does that..Iruka and Kakashi have something?Are they together?-

"Why do you act that way around people?"Kakashi sighed and leaned against a building.

"Act what way?"Zabuza growled.

"That way.Like you don't give a fuck and you hate the world.You won't get very far in this village acting that way."

"I thought I was going to be executed."Zabuza blinked.

Kakashi chuckled,"if I can have things go my way.You won't.So don't worry about it."

"I.."Staring at the silver-haired jounin, Zabuza was unsure of how to react.-Why is he being kind to me?-

"Hm?"Kakashi's half lidded eyes met his.Zabuza flushed and was glad that it would be too dark to see it.

"Nevermind."Zabuza replied roughly,"Where's your house?"

Smiling, Kakashi led him through the thinly crowded streets and halfway across a bridge (It's night.Less people awake)before he stopped.He crossed his arms on the bridge railing and leaned foward, staring down at the water that glowing with moonlight.The scarecrows silver hair and also was seeming to glow from the inside with moonlight.

-If only he would take off his mask..-Zabuza thought.

As if hearing his thoughts, the jounin paused to reach behind him and untie the black mask that covered his mouth.The mask slipped and came free in Kakashi's hand.

Zabuza stared.Kakashi stared back at him with a solemn expression.Except for the scar over his left eye, the scarcrows face was perfect.The scar only gave him a more rugged look, adding to his beauty.

"You're the first person who's seen my mask off since I was a child.."He took a breath and stared back into the water."Zabuza..do you hate me?"

Zabuza mouth gaped like a fish as he tried to find the words."I.I..Fuck it Kakashi I don't hate you.You shouldn't wear that mask.Your face is..its...God you idiot."He flushed and glared down at the bridge.

Kakashi's face lit up and he hid his smile in his arms,"I like my mask.And I don't hate you either Zabuza."

"You dont?"Zabuza's head snapped up."I killed countless people you idiot I-"

"So have I."

"Eh?"

"I've killed more people than I can count Zabuza.And most of the time I don't give a damn about who it is.I don't think about what their family will feel or think when they find out that their only son or daughter is dead.I feel guilt, but I don't regret it.What you did when you were a child was wrong.The line of work you went into was wrong.And the destruction your group created was very wrong."He met Zabuza's eyes and held them,"but you can't take back your mistakes.You can only move forward.I didn't let you die for a reason Zabuza..more than one reason.But one of the reasons were that I know where you stand, and I want to help you leave it behind.Maybe you can start a new life in Konoha..with me.."

"Kakashi..."He blinked as he realized he had called the scarcrow by his name.

Kakashi's warm smile made his heart go wild in his chest, till he thought it would burst.He grabbed Zabuza's arm and pulled him over to the railing.He draped an arm over the demon's shoulder and rested his forehead against Zabuza's.

"Stop pushing everyone away.Let me in Zabuza.."Kakashi kissed away the tears coursing down Zabuza's cheeks.

-You idiot.Why are you crying?Stop..-He growled mentally to himself.But on the outside he was breaking down and he knew he couldn't hold it back any longer.The village of Konoha was silent as the two men stood in the middle of the bridge, moonlight encasing them as they embraced.

UGH..ok..that was a bit corny.Overdramatic and corny:XD

But I think this chapter was longer than the others.I know..they got together really suddenly and I didnt take a lot of time in building their relationship and making it ya know..seem realistic..But sudden love can happen!!-twitch-

Bleck.Anyways..reviews please?;-;


	6. Come Undone

Zabuza closed his eyes and allowed his guards to lead him through the large wooden gates.His arm was jerked as the handcuffs were unlocked and slipped off his sore read wrists.

"Jerks.."The Demon muttered, ignoring the glares the people of Konoha threw at him as he stalked down the aisle and sat in a wood-and-reed chair, relaxing and glancing to the right at Kakashi, who stood guard at Tsunade's left.

His lover winked at him, still expressionless as he stare out at the crowd.

"Order.ORDER!"People continued talking.

"ORDER GODDAMNIT!"Absolute and complete silence rang through the 'court', except for one loud voice that was meant to be heard to another through the babbling of others.

"SASUKE!IT CAN'T GO IN THERE!HOW IS THAT POSSIB---..."Naruto's sky-blue eyes widened and a scarlet blush heated his whiskered cheeks.(Yeah..I think we all know what they were discussing..-cackles-)

Sasuke's snicker was heard,"shh Dobe..they're starting.."

A couple coughs echoed through the room in the stunned silence.

"Right well..."Tsunade cleared her throat and eyed the two ninjas."We've come here to judge Zabuza...er...Zabuza..."

"Just Zabuza."Zabuza himself growled.

The Hokage sighed,"Alright.Let's make this short."She leaned forward and glanced at Kakashi from the corner of her eye,"is it true you killed hundreds of your fellow classmates...at an age near-to ten?"

Nodding, Zabuza narrowed his eyes.

"And you've assassinated countless ninjas, and attempted to assassinate a man under our protection?"

"Yes."

Gasps rang out through the crowd.

Tsunade sighed again and slowly shook her head,"They weren't from our town...our alliances aren't exactly the best at the moment...But all the same.You are a danger to our town, and that cannot be ignored."

He tensed, grinding his teeth.

"Community service...for as long as you live.And a guard at your side at all times.Until I say otherwise."

"Wha?.."

Apparently thinking he didn't understand, Tsunade smirked and leaned back,"You will become a ninja of Konoha.It would be a pity to waste the talents of someone as skilled as you.And you will also have a guard during this, one that can keep up."

Zabuza glanced hopefully at Kakashi, but the ninja was carefully keeping his gaze elsewhere.

"Who...is my guard?.."He questioned.

Tsunade, who was about to bring down the mallet, stared,"I don't really think that should matter-"

"Who.Is.It."

"Kakashi."She stated before slamming the mallet down on the desk repeatedly as if to take out her aggrivation before standing and stalking down the aisle and through the doors.

Zabuza stood on shaky legs, hardly believing his luck.

Kakashi embraced him and smirked,"See?"

"You bastard!You and Tsunade had this all planned--"Kakashi covered his mouth with his hand and winked.

"That was so embaressing.."Naruto whispered in mortification, remaining sitting as people filed out.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut."Sasuke grunted, standing and stretching.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS WHISPERING ABOUT SEX IN MY EAR!!"Naruto cried.

The few people left stared at them before filing out.

"UGH!"

"Dobe.."Sasuke kissed him gently before pulling him up."I told you."

Naruto opened his mouth, only to have it click shut again as Zabuza and Kakashi walked past..HOLDING HANDS?!?!

The door shut behind them.

"Wha..wha.."

Sasuke threw back his head and laughed.Naruto's eyes softened and he began to laugh with his soon-to-be-lover.

FIN

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

THAT IS ALL...and now, I have absolutely no idea what fin means.-smiles innocently-

I hope you enjoyed the story...There's a lemon chapter to the story, its on my page.My first lemon..Have mercy-twitch-Im sorry this story is short, and the chapters are short.

So the stories that I have up on my page that need updated, Im going to start working on those.And try making the chapters longer -.-

Oh and Im sorry for the crappy ending


End file.
